Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-29735840-20190122200542/@comment-37414856-20190124155851
Greenn06 a écrit : Merci Baki, ta version et ton argumentation m a paru également bien fondé. Pour l instant rien n est déterminé donc oui je ferme pas la porte concernant ta version ;) San-uchiwa "Toujours les meme excuse Green peux tu prouver que Shanks peut rivaliser contre les meilleur sans son escrime ? biensur que non alors jusqu'à preuve du contraire Shanks est un épéiste ce qui le place en dessus de Mihawk; art martiaux, sniper ect tout ca est jolie mais tu crois vraiment que shanks a un style art martial avec le quel il peut rivaliser contre les Yonku ?" Pas besoin, j ai déjà prouvé qu on connait rien de Shanks, qu on a rien vu de lui comparé a de nombreux personnages. Pas un seul combat sur la durée donc tu ne peux rien prouver et moi non plus pour l instant. "Mais biensur que a part vos spéculation Mihawk a dépassé Shanks, une preuve pour prouvez le contraire ?" Personne a de preuves, le titre de meilleur épéiste n°1 c est le meilleur en escrime. Jusqu a preuve du contraire rien ne permet de dire que Mihawk est supérieur a l empereur. Et encore moins avec le Sbs sur l épée de shanks au tome 87 ^^ "Si seulement tu négliger ton ressenti en te basant sur des vrai arguments tu saura ce qu'on te dis, Mihawk cherche un adversaire plus puissant que Shanks point, mais biensur pour toi faut l'interpeler d'une autre façon parce qu'il s'agit de Shanks ^^" Mihawk en mode posé, tout ceux qui suivent one piece le savent ^^ "He looks forward to the day a swordmaster will emerge to surpasse even his rival" Il attend le jour où un maître épéiste émergera pour surpasser même son rival. Désolé mais qd je lis cette phrase du databook, Mihawk attends quelqun qui va le surpasser et même son rival (encore plus fort) ou même dans le sens égaux. Surtout quand on sait que Mihawk a dit a zoro de le surpasser et qu il l attendrait (tome 7) Le reste tu m excuseras Uchiha mais tes citations ne sont pas de moi :') Je vais aller dans ton sens Greenn06, dans les derniers méchants à combattre il y a Barbe Noire, même si c'est Luffy qui le bat pour le titre de SDP, on peut supposer que Shanks sera de la partie ou Il y aura eu confrontation auparavant car il doit se venger par rapport à la cicatrice à l'oeil. Barbe Noire d'ici là aura sûrement un troisième fruit du démon et optimisé ses deux autres fruits, donc quand je lis que Shanks est parait-il le plus faible des quatre Yonkos ou qu'il n'a pas d'autres techniques à part son épée, ses hakis ne lui aurait pas permis de prendre le dessus contre Mihawk dans leurs duels d'anthologie. Je me demande pourquoi alors Oda fait tout un mystère sur Shanks et pourquoi prévoir dans le manga un combat contre Barbe Noire, car c'est pratiquement sur dans le déroulement qu'il aura lieu, si c'est pour se faire balayer et ridiculiser en 5mn par ce Barbe Noire hyper dopé en fruits du démons vu le niveau très faiblard de Shanks par rapport aux autres Yonkos d'après les dires de certains lecteurs. Pour moi le combat entre les deux équipages, dont le duel Shanks-Barbe Noire va être phénoménal et on devrait découvrir le vrai potentiel de Shanks, et malgré ma préférence pour Shanks, je pense qu'il ne sortira pas vainqueur de Barbe Noire et c'est Luffy qui abattra Barbe Noire. Concernant les duels Shanks-Mihawk, je le redis c'était des combats reconnus dans le monde entier, si l'un des deux avait pris trop le dessus sur l'autre dès le début cela n'aurait servi à rien de faire autant de duels sur plusieurs années, donc soit il y avait égalité, soit l'un des deux gagnait de justesse chacun leur tour. Suite à la perte du bras gauche, les duels se sont arrêtés, Mihawk a continué à progresser à l'épée ce qui lui a valu le titre de meilleur escrimeur. Shanks a entraîné son bras droit afin de devenir un grand épéiste mais pas le meilleur. Pendant les 12 années où ils ne se sont plus combattus, leurs hakis armement et observation se sont encore améliorés et pour Shanks haki des rois en + aussi. Titre meilleur escrimeur : combat uniquement à l'épée auparavant (il y a 12ans) Mihawk=Shanks à ce jour Mihawk nettement >Shanks Combat où tout les coups et techniques sont permis auparavant et maintenant Shanks>Mihawk